


Heart of a Hero

by LaCacciatrice



Series: FlashBorg [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Flashborg - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: It was hard to admit but he was touched. Barry barely knew him. Yes, they fought side by side and it gets people closer. Still, he didn't need to befriend Victor. But here he was, trying his best to make Victor feel better.He understood why everybody loved Barry Allen so much.





	Heart of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd never write another fic again (especially in English since I can't speak proper English) but Ray and Ezra are killing me with their cuteness so...
> 
> If there are plotholes it's because I started this a long time ago and back then I thought Barry was working at the crime lab, graduated from SCU in 3 years just like in comics. But we learned that Ezra's Barry is still in college so I had to change some parts, also, I love TT!Cyborg but I feel like JL!Cyborg will be more like how he was in the beginning of N52, more depressed which makes so much sense since that accident changed his entire life. This fic is inspired by Ezra and Ray's perfect chemistry during comic cons and JL Nu52 comics (especially #13).

Barry didn't know what's more fascinating about Batman. Him being just a guy wearing a Bat suit and fighting crime or him putting a freakingsatellite in Earth's orbit like a boss. As a science nerd, Barry was fascinated by Watchtower the first time he saw it. Not that much changed since then. Barry was also shocked by how fast Batman put that thing there. But after knowing Bruce Wayne for a while, since they beat Steppenwolf and sent him back to whichever hell he came from, Barry's sure that he already planned everything in his head long before they took the guy down.

The Fastest Man Alive walked down the corridors, with each step forward, he could hear his own footsteps. It was extremely quiet and kind of cold in Watchtower. As much as Barry liked looking down at Earth or stargazing from huge windows, it got boring too easily. A couple of hours in Watchtower and he felt trapped. Every single time. As a speedster that shouldn't be a huge surprise. He needed more space. 

Barry saw Victor sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the huge windows, reading some kind of book. It must be his turn for monitor duty. Barry tried to move slower than usual, he knew how much he annoyed other Leaguers by moving at super speed. 

"Hi, Vic." Young man said simply and walked toward the huge table in the middle of the room. Since they beat the evil dude and formed a team, Batman was helping him with his suit. Barry said several times that Speed Force was protecting him from damages. But being the paranoid, extremely cautious person he is, Bruce gave him a lecture on not being careful enough. 

Well, Barry can't deny that a more practical suit would be nice. His first suit was a prototype and being the broke college student that he is, it was hard to find the right materials. He tried his best but Steppen-dude and his co really ruined his work.  

"Hello, Flash." Victor answered without taking his eyes off of his book. He sounded as usual. Monotone and maybe a bit mechanical. When he, Diana and Bruce first met Victor, Barry was surprised by his lack of enthusiasm and indifferent behaviors. He was the complete opposite of Barry despite being around same age. He didn’t understand why until Diana softly explained him what Victor went through.

"Come on." Barry said as he picked up one of the papers Bruce left there. "Call me Barry." Victor looked at him from the side of his good eye but didn't say anything. Barry comfortably leaned against the table, placing his right hand on it and holding the paper with other one as he speed-read.

"So, they put you on monitor duty again, huh?" Barry didn’t have many friends. People at crime lab, where he's doing internship, were a lot older than him. Normally it's hard to score an internship at the crime lab. Barry was smart, he didn't only earn scholarship at CCU, he was the best of his class. But having Darryl as his guard was enough to make people talk. They all called him baby face and golden boy. Treated him like Captain's little kid. Like he didn't deserve that position and was only there because of Darryl. It made Barry feel embarrassed and angry. But he wasn't a type to give up easily. So, he was determined to prove them wrong. 

He also didn't have many friends in high school. Kids loved gossips and they can be really cruel. Barry was pushed aside as a murderer's son quickly. And instead of fighting them, Barry turned his attention to classes. He was a smart kid. His father always said so. Actually, it was one of the few times Barry felt loved by his dad. His intelligence was what made Henry love Barry. At least this is what young Barry thought. So, he worked harder and harder. He showed his As to his father when he visited him at jail. Both Henry and Darryl didn't look so happy about it but Barry was determined to have a connection with his father. He had to. He was Barry's last connection to the happiest times of life and his mother. 

Despite not having too many friends, Barry was kind, generous and friendly. He actually hoped they can all become friends. It's not like others had so many friends, too. Clark, before joining Daily Planet, was an outcast. Diana distanced herself from mankind and focused on her job. Batman was... well, he's Batman. Barry didn't know much about Arthur but he doubted he had many friends on the surface. And he was a king underwater and kings don't have so many friends.

Now, Victor was different. Barry knew he was an American football player before the incident. And football players are usually popular kids. However, the accident changed Victor's life completely.

"Clark was busy. I volunteered." Victor said.

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You volunteered for the most boring part of being a superhero for Clark? You're a good friend, Vic." 

Victor shrugged with his metallic shoulder.

"I'm always here anyway. Not much changed." Barry stayed still for one millisecond before leaving the papers on the table and appearing next to Victor with blue lightning trailing around them. He forgot 'going slow' part due to his shock. However, Vic didn't look startled.

"What? Really?" 

"Yes." It was a simple, short yet very clear answer. But of course, speedster wasn't satisfied.

"Don’t you ever go to Earth? Like... Never?" He didn’t understand why Vic wouldn't want be on Earth. As far as he knew, Cyborg's father was alive.

"I do. Sometimes. I go to S.T.A.R. Labs to get upgraded or checked or to visit my dad. But it's very rare." Barry frowned. 

"But what about your life on Earth?" Victor finally put his book down and turned his chair toward the Flash. He didn't look annoyed or angry. Most people would be. Barry didn't like how indifferent he looked.

"What life?" Victor answered with a question. "I'm not like the rest of you. This" he spread his arms wide and showed Barry the Watchtower, "is all I have now."

"What are you saying, Victor? We are all--"

"Oh, come on, Barry. We are not the same." This was the first time Barry was hearing him sound annoyed. "It's easy for you to talk. You can take off this suit, walk out of this room and people will fall for your good looks and charm." Barry opened his mouth to say something but Victor continued to talk. "I don't even sleep. We are so not the same." In a moment of weakness, ex footballer lowered his gaze to the floor and mumbled. "Sometimes I doubt if I'm still human."

Barry was taken back. Cyborg, other than discussing tactics, barely said anything to him before. He looked more excited and social during the fight against Steppenwolf and Parademons but after that, he was quiet again. He wasn't expecting Victor to be so open. Not that he was complaining. It was good for Victor to talk about his feelings. Especially if he was stuck in here all this time like he said. 

"I am sorry, Victor." Barry said, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "I didn't mean to be ignorant or rude."

"You weren't."

"But," Barry raised a gloved finger up with a serious expression, "I will disagree." Now it was Victor's turn to be confused. "I think you're wrong about yourself. You are as human as the rest of us." He smiled like he remembered something. "Even more than some of us since Diana and Clark can't be counted as humans exactly I am not so sure about Arthur."

"Yeah." Victor would find his comment on Diana and Clark funny under normal circumstances. "I barely have any human parts. Even a part of my brain is a computer. At this point, Diana and Clark are more 'human' than me."

Barry took a step toward Cyborg. Vic was surprised by how close Barry stood. It's been a long time since he's been this close to someone. Other than S.T.A.R. Lab employees who saw him as a cool experiment. He was even more shocked when Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're missing the point, Victor. Clark looks like a human but he's Kryptonian. That doesn't change the fact that he's better than anyone I know. What I am trying to say is, appearance isn't what defines you. All those people on the streets who look and act same... Well, they don't have the half of your spirit and heart. You're a good guy trying to help people in need. You like reading books and watching movies. You like some cheesy tv shows and I once saw you smirking at one of my jokes!" Victor wanted to tell him that it was Bruce's reaction which was funny, not joke itself. "Robots don't have feelings. Robots don't like cheesy shows." He looked right into Victor's eye and smiled. His smile was so sincere and sweet that Victor actually felt warm for the first time during his long stay in cold space. "And they definitely don't have friends."

Victor wasn't surprised by Barry calling his teammates 'friends'. From the moment they decided to form a team, Barry believed they were one big family. All those powerful outcasts came together. But he didn’t think about it. He never thought Barry specially saw him as a friend. He didn't know what to say. It was hard to admit but he was touched. Barry barely knew him. Yes, they fought side by side and it gets people closer. Still, he didn't need to befriend Victor. But here he was, trying his best to make Victor feel better.

He understood why everybody loved Barry Allen so much.

"You are a nice guy, Flash."

Barry waved his hand in the air.

"Come ooon! I told you to call me Barry. We are friends after all."

Victor didn't say anything. He only smiled.

To Victor's surprise, Barry showed up again next day despite it's not being his turn for monitor duty nor Bruce left anything for him. And even more surprisingly, he was carrying a PS4.

"Really?" Victor raised his eyebrow. They definitely didn't need a PS4 at Watchtower. And why would Barry want to spend his day off playing PS4 in Watchtower?

"Why not?" Speedster said as he placed it on the table. "I thought we could play together."

"You want to play? With me?" Barry shrugged like it was a silly question.

"Sure. But if you don't like PS4 we could play, I don't know, poker? Though I doubt it's going to be fun with 2 people. Or we can watch something or--"

"Why?"

"Um... Because we are friends and I'd like to spend some time with you?" Barry said like it's a question. After looking at Victor's surprised face he rolled his eyes. "Come on, you were probably a cool and popular kid in high school. I barely had any friends. You know this kind of things better than me." He arched an eyebrow. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just..." Victor looked around them like he was searching for the right answer. "You don't know me that well." Barry smiled ear to ear.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to change."

Victor looked down at the PS4 undecidedly for a moment, which was a very long moment for Barry, and nodded.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's play."

Victor almost forgot how good it felt to be young, carefree and happy. How fun it's to play video games. After the incident, Victor stayed away from the human eye. He was in shadows, hiding. Then, after he joined Diana, Bruce and Barry, he spent all his time at Watchtower, helped Batman mostly. During his free time, he watched some movies and read books but it all got boring way too easily. This, sitting down with another human being and enjoying their company, was incomparable. 

"You should see your father more often." Barry said out of blue without taking his eyes off the screen. "It's good to have a relationship with your father." Victor was surprised to realize that he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he'd be due to his father being mentioned.

"My father and I... we barely talk anyway." When Barry sighed softly, Victor looked at him. "What about you?"

"Me?" Barry squinted at the screen like his character betrayed him by getting his ass kicked by Victor's. He looked and sounded so nonchalant. Maybe that's why Victor was surprised to hear what comes next. "I am allowed to see him once a week. But it rarely goes well. There's this... I don't know, coldness."

"Allowed? Who is stopping you from seeing your father?" Right side of Barry's lips turned upside but it looked too bitter and wrong on his young face to count as a smile.

"System." Victor silence was a question mark hanging in the air so Barry continued to talk. "He is in prison."

"Oh."

"I know what you think." He sounded a lot different than what Victor was used to. He sounded way too serious, too old, too low to be Barry. "Oh, poor kid, had a terrible dad blah blah blah." He pushed the buttons of his controller a bit too hard. Victor was looking at him from the side of his eye every five seconds but Barry's eyes were glued to the screen. "Anyway, it's not like that."

"Why is he in prison?" Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Maybe it was impolite, insensitive and rude. But he so badly needed to know what made this lively hopeful young man turn so stiff and hurt in seconds. 

"For killing my mother." Victor almost dropped his controller. That's not exactly what he was expecting. Theft or some stupid crime. But killing his wife? This made Victor look at Barry in a different light. And suddenly all his nerdy rumblings and silly science jokes or his hopeful claims stopped being annoying. This guy clearly went through some heavy shit and he was still bright and hopeful? Now that required some respect.

"He didn't do it." He quietly added. Cyborg looked at the giant screen, his character was already dead but Barry didn't seem to realize it, he continued to push buttons a bit faster than a normal human. His face was stoic and it, for some reason, didn't sit well with Victor. Barry was so lively, so cheerful, too bright to look this serious, emotionless.

"I believe you." Victor added. He didn't say 'I'm sorry'. He hates it when people look at him with pity and says 'I'm sorry' like it's supposed to make him feel better. This is not what Barry needs to hear. What Barry needs to know is that someone actually believes in him. And it all makes sense. Victor was wondering why Barry kept saying he has no friends. Arthur even joked about it being a bit pathetic and sad. Barry was a normal guy. He's smart, sometimes funny (not always), a bit awkward but in an adorable way, good looking and sweet. When looking from outside, there was no reason for him to not have friends or a girlfriend.

Barry finally looked at him and lowered his gamepad. Sides of lips turned upside. It wasn't one of his 'oh my god everything around me is so cool!' or childish smiles. But it was sweet, small yet so real. For some reason, seeing Barry smile again made Vic feel better.

"Thank you, Vic."

After a moment of silence, Barry raised his gamepad challengingly.

"Another round?"

Victor looked at the young man who spends half of his time to help crime victims at lab and other half fighting crime in the streets, wearing a silly red suit.

A more genuine smile appeared on his face this time.

"You're on." 

**Author's Note:**

> 1-)I added Darryl to this story because I still don't know DCEU! Barry's origin and what happened to him after his mother died.  
> 2-)I changed SCU to CCU since this is where he's studying in DCEU.  
> 3-)I have no idea what Cyborg's relationship with his father will be like in DCEU, they didn't always get along well.  
> 4-)Henry wasn't a perfect father but he definitely loved his son in his own way and it's just my young!Barry thinking he has to prove his father that he's as smart as Henry thought he was. He thinks this way he can keep his father's interest and love. This is my headcanon.
> 
> This is so silly lol I hate myself byeee
> 
> By the way, I created a tumblr account for DC so, if you wanna reach me; lanthimo


End file.
